The Christmas Surprise
by Emy Unbroken
Summary: Cette année Quinn vient passer les fêtes de noël chez la famille Lopez-Pierce. Que se passera t-il le matin du 24 décembre quand une personne qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis plus de douze ans s'invite? Brittana et Faberry.


Santana a profité d'être en vacances pour préparer des biscuits de Noël pour ses enfants, une fois terminé elle va dans le salon pour s'assoir dans le canapé et se plonge dans ses pensées en attendant sa petite famille. En effet elle a aujourd'hui deux enfants, Spencer âgée de trois ans et demi qui lui ressemble énormément et un petit Aaron de tout juste un an qui ressemble à son autre mère. A la fin de ses études Santana avait décidé de quitter le loft qu'elle partageait avec Rachel et Kurt pour avoir son propre appartement en plein centre de New York dans lequel elle a vécu seule durant un peu plus de deux ans pour ensuite inviter sa petite amie à venir vivre avec elle. Un jour alors qu'elle rentrait du travail après une journée difficile elle avait eu la surprise de retrouver Brittany assise sur le palier, la jeune blonde s'était levée et avait avoué à Santana qu'elle était toujours amoureuse d'elle, étant donné que ceci était réciproquent elles se sont vite remisent ensemble.

Aujourd'hui elles vivent à Los Angeles, Santana a sa propre agence immobilière et est très demandé par les grandes stars d'Hollywood et Brittany est devenue danseuse professionnelle qui est elle aussi très demandée.

Santana sourit quand elle entend la porte s'ouvrir et une petite tornade brune courir en criant son nom. Arrivée dans le salon la petite retire vite son manteau, son bonnet et son écharpe.

-Maman S le père Noel est venu à l'école, regarde il m'a donné des chocolats et une brioche aussi. Tu en veux ?

-Non merci ma chérie mais je veux bien un câlin de la plus merveilleuse des petites filles.

Spencer sourit et saute dans les bras de sa mère avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule, Santana serre sa fille dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur le front.

- J'en déduis que tu as passé une excellente journée alors.

-Oui et puis tu sais Brandon m'a fait un bisou sur la joue, c'est mon amoureux.

- Je vais le surveiller de près alors.

Santana continue de sourire et tourne la tête pour voir Brittany entrer dans le salon avec Aaron endormi dans ses bras, la grande blonde chuchote à sa femme qu'elle monte le petit dans sa chambre. La brune se lève du canapé en gardant sa fille dans les bras.

- Je t'ai préparé un super goûté Spenc, j'espère que tu as faim.

- Oui j'ai encore plus faim que Shrek.

- Ca tombe bien alors, aller on y va.

Santana dépose sa fille sur une chaise et va chercher les gâteaux puis les pose sur la table, elle sourit en voyant l'air émerveillé de Spencer.

- Tu as fait des bonhommes, c'est trop rigolo.

-Et oui j'espère que tu aimeras. Tu préfères un verre de lait ou du jus d'orange ma puce?

- Un verre de lait.

Santana lui prépare ça et vient s'assoir à côté de sa fille et elles discutent toutes les deux avant d'être rejoint par Brittany qui dépose un baiser sur les lèvre de sa femme.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée bébé ?

- Oui j'ai fait des gâteaux mais je me suis ennuyé sans vous. Et la tienne ?

- Fatigante, j'ai mal partout mais bon j'adore ça.

-Je te ferais un massage ce soir.

-Merci tu es la meilleure. A quelle heure tu dois aller chercher Quinn à l'aéroport?

-Son avion arrive à dix-sept heures trente donc je ne vais pas tarder.

- Je peux venir avec toi maman S ?

- Bien sûr ma puce.

- Je peux prendre un gâteau aussi pour donner à tata Quinn?

- Oui aller on y va.

Santana et Brittany suivent leur fille qui court pour aller dans le salon remettre son manteau, la blonde en profite pour passer ses bras autour de la taille de sa femme et de la rapprocher d'elle.

- Tu crois que Quinn ira mieux cette année?

- Je ne sais pas, elle ne m'a parlé de rien lors de dernière conversation sur skype.

- Et Rachel ?

- Non plus, elle m'a juste dit que Quinn lui manque et qu'elle lui avait pardonné de s'être éloigné.

- Elles s'aiment et elles ne s'en rendent même pas compte.

- Oh si mon amour crois-moi elles le savent c'est juste que ce sont deux têtes de mules et que ni l'une ni l'autre ne veut faire le premier pas.

- Oui bah il faudra bien que l'une d'elles le fasse.

- Espérons. Bon aller j'y vais. A tout à l'heure.

Santana embrasse sa femme sous le regard discret de leur fille qui a le sourire aux lèvres. La brune met son manteau et elle sort en compagnie de sa fille vers la voiture. Après avoir mis Spencer dans son siège, Santana boucle sa ceinture et part en direction de l'aéroport.

-Maman pourquoi tata Quinn et marraine ne se marient pas si elles sont amoureuses comme maman B et toi ?

- Ce n'est pas si facile ma puce, les grandes personnes sont compliquées parfois et ta marraine et Quinn en font parties.

- Et bah je veux pas être grande moi, je veux rester ton bébé pour toute la vie.

- Tu seras toujours mon bébé même quand tu seras une grande personne ma chérie.

-Super !

Spencer a dit cela en criant avec un grand sourire. Santana met l'auto radio et chante en compagnie de sa fille pendant le reste de la route. Elles arrivent dix minutes avant l'arrivée de Quinn, elles restent debout dans le grand hall tout en discutant de tout et de rien, Santana quitte sa fille du regard pour lever la tête et voit Quinn arriver, elle n'a pas le temps de vraiment réagir que la blonde s'effondre littéralement dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. La brune lâche la main de sa fille et serre Quinn dans ses bras sans lui poser la moindre question, malgré que Spencer ne comprenne pas ce qu'il se passe, elle entoure la jambe de la blonde avec ses petits bras pour lui faire un câlin. Elles restent dans cette position plusieurs minutes puis sortent de l'aéroport, Santana a sa fille dans ses bras et tient Quinn par la taille, aucun mot n'est échangé jusqu'à leur arrivé chez les Lopez- Pierce. Quinn sort de la voiture et détache Spencer pour la faire descendre pendant que Santana s'occupe de ses bagages, cette dernière avait interdit à la blonde de le faire. La petite brune prend Quinn par la main et l'entraine pour entrer dans la maison.

-Aller dépêche tata Quinn, maman B t'attend.

Quinn sourit et ouvre la porte d'entrée quand une grande blonde lui saute dans les bras.

-Bonjour Quinn. Comment tu vas ?

- Bonjour Britt, je vais bien. Et toi ?

-Je vais bien, je suis contente de te revoir.

-Moi aussi.

Santana entre et pose la valise dans l'entrée.

-Fabray vire tes mains baladeuses de ma femme.

-Sanny laisse Quinn tranquille elle vient juste d'arriver.

Brittany laisse Quinn retirer son manteau et demande à Santana de monter la valise dans la première chambre d'amis, elle soupire mais le fait quand même. La grande blonde laisse son amie s'installer dans le salon où Spencer est déjà en train de jouer et Aaron est dans son parc pendant qu'elle va préparer du café. Santana arrive dans la cuisine et s'approche de Brittany pour lui parler.

- Britt si Quinn te semble bizarre ne me demande pas pourquoi car je ne le sais pas moi-même.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Elle s'est effondrée dans mes bras à l'aéroport et n'a pas décroché un mot tout le long du retour.

- Essaye de lui parler quand Spencer ira prendre son bain, elle t'en parlera peut être.

- Oui tu as raison, tu es la meilleure.

-Et oui que ferais tu sans moi?

-Je ne ferais rien mon amour.

Elles s'embrassent puis retournent dans le salon où elles retrouvent Aaron dans les bras de Quinn et Spencer qui s'amuse avec ses poupées.

- Ils sont beaux mes enfants je sais.

Quinn se contente juste de sourire à la phrase de Santana avant de tourner la tête et de regarder les deux femmes déposer les cafés et quelques gâteaux sur la table basse.

- Oui vous avez une famille géniale et vous êtes deux mères vraiment parfaites.

- Oula Fabray trop de compliments d'un seul coup. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Rien Santana je voulais juste vous le dire et aussi que je vous aime.

- On t'aime aussi Quinn.

Brittany dit ça avec un sourire puis déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amie. Après avoir bu leur café, Brittany se lève et dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Santana avant de monter dans la salle de bain avec Aaron et Spencer. Santana profite de ce moment de calme pour discuter avec sa meilleure amie qui lui semble vraiment bizarre, elle pose une main rassurante sur le genou de la blonde pour lui montrer qu'elle la soutiendra peu importe ce qu'il se passe.

- Et si tu me disais ce qu'il ne va pas Q, je vois bien que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

Quinn ferme un instant les yeux et se pince les lèvres avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre.

-C'est juste que vous m'avez manqué, toi, Britt et les petits.

-Et quoi d'autre? Je suis là pour toi tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

-Je...j'avais une relation avec quelqu'un depuis quelque temps je ne t'en ai pas parlé car je ne sais même pas ce que ça signifiait vraiment. Cette personne m'a quitté il y une semaine, elle a découvert les deux boites que je garde dans ma penderie.

-Quelles boites ?

-Tu vas me prendre pour une folle.

-Etant donné ton état non, je ne te jugerais pas je te le promets.

-Dans une des boites il y a des photos et une écharpe que j'avais récupérée quand on était au lycée. Des photos de Rachel que j'avais prise sans qu'elle ne soit au courant lors de nos soirées ou même parfois à l'angle d'un couloir et son écharpe il y a toujours son odeur dessus tu sais, cette odeur fruitée que je pourrais reconnaitre dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Tu sais ces deux boites je ne les ressors qu'une fois par an comme pour me rappeler que je mérite de souffrir, que je n'ai pas le droit de la vouloir après tout le mal que je lui ai fait, que je le mérite pour toutes les fois où je l'ai faite pleurer. Dans l'autre boite il y a toutes ces lettres que je lui ai écrite, une par an et à chaque fois écrite le 24 décembre et ça depuis douze ans mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui envoyer. Quand Carter a découvert les boites il m'a juste dit qu'il savait que jamais il ne pourra remplacer Rachel puis il est parti sans que je le retienne car ce qu'il a dit est vrai.

Quinn s'effondre de nouveau, il faut quelques secondes à Santana pour réagir après ces révélations et instinctivement elle prend son amie dans les bras en lui chuchotant des mots rassurant.

- Q pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça avant?

- Je ne sais pas, j'avais peur que tu te moques de moi.

-Je sais depuis le lycée que tu es accro au nain et qu'elle t'aime aussi plus qu'elle ne le dit.

-Comment tu peux savoir ça?

-J'ai vécu avec elle je te rappelle et je peux te dire que tu lui as manqué depuis toutes ces années.

-Pfff tu parles je ne l'ai même pas soutenu lors de la pire période de sa vie, je ne la mérite pas c'est tout.

-Elle t'a pardonné Quinn donc maintenant il faut que tu te pardonnes à toi même d'accord et reprends contact avec elle dès que tu en auras le courage, elle n'attend que ça. Je serais là pour toi si tu as besoin.

-On verra plus tard alors, merci San.

- Ne me remercie pas, ça sert aussi à ça les amis. Aller vient on va préparer le dîner.

* * *

La soirée se passe sans encombre et après avoir mis les petits au lit Santana descend dans le salon en croisant Quinn dans les escaliers qui lui indique qu'elle va se coucher, la brune embrasse son amie sur la joue et rejoint sa femme qui est installée dans le canapé. Santana explique à Brittany ce que Quinn lui a dit puis elles montent dans leur chambre.

Il est moins de 7 heures du matin quand Spencer entre dans la chambre de Quinn encore à moitié endormie, elle s'approche du lit de la blonde et secoue son bras pour la réveiller.

-Tata Quinn, Tata Quinn.

-Hum qu'est-ce qu'il y a Spenc' ?

-J'arrive pas à dormir dans mon lit.

-D'accord aller vient là.

Quinn se pousse un peu et ouvre la couette, Spencer sourit puis grimpe sur le lit avant de se caller contre Quinn pour lui faire un câlin et la blonde replace la couette.

-Je t'aime fort tata Quinn.

-Je t'aime aussi ma puce, rendors toi il est encore tôt.

Quinn dépose un baiser sur le front de Spencer et elles se rendorment quelques minutes plus tard.

Une heure plus tard Santana se réveille avec une odeur de pancakes qui lui chatouille les narines, elle sourit et ouvre les yeux mais fronce les sourcils quand elle voit que Brittany dort encore, elle se lève et met sa robe de chambre avant de sortir. Elle avance et vérifie dans la chambre de Aaron si il dort encore, ce qui est le cas, elle continue pour aller voir Spencer. Quand elle voit que la petite n'est pas dans son lit elle va voir dans la chambre d'ami et sourit en voyant sa fille qui dort profondément dans les bras de Quinn mais elle referme vite la porte et descend dans la cuisine, elle se stop quand elle arrive à l'entrée.

- Rachel qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? Et comment tu es rentré ?

-Bonjour San, tu m'as donné une clé je te rappelle. Comment tu vas? Viens t'installer et mange ce que tu veux.

- Calme-toi Berry et dis-moi vraiment ce que tu fais ici. Tu ne devais pas être chez tes pères pour les fêtes?

Rachel éteint le gaz et se tourne vers Santana en baissant la tête.

- Mes papas sont parti faire une croisière, un cadeau de papa H alors je me suis dit que je pouvais venir ici tu sais tu m'avais dit que si je ne me sentais pas bien votre porte me serait toujours ouverte.

Santana s'approche de Rachel avant de la prendre dans ses bras et la regarde.

-Tu as bien fait de venir alors, ça me fait plaisir de te voir et attends toi à ce que ta filleul te saute dans les bras mais il y a une chose que tu dois savoir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est Spencer elle est malade?

-Non ne t'inquiète pas elle va très bien et elle dort encore c'est juste que je ne savais pas que tu viendrais ici donc j'ai invité quelqu'un à passer Noel avec nous.

-Qui c'est? Je connais cette personne?

-Oui tu la connais très bien même et promet moi de ne pas partir en courant.

-Tu me fais peur San mais promis. Alors c'est qui?

-C'est ...

Santana n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Quinn et Spencer arrivent dans la cuisine en rigolant. Alors que la petite saute dans les bras de Rachel, Quinn la regarde et ne bouge plus.

-Spenc' vient Tata Quinn et marraine ont besoin de discuter, on va voir si maman B est réveillée et vous deux quand je reviens je ne veux pas savoir que l'une de vous est parti c'est compris.

Santana sourit et monte à l'étage en compagnie de sa fille.

Dans la cuisine ni Rachel ni Quinn n'a encore bougé ou ouvert la bouche, après plusieurs minutes à se regarder la brune prend la parole.

-Bonjour Quinn ça fait longtemps. Comment vas-tu ? Tu te souviens de moi j'espère.

-Bonjour Rach, oui je me souviens de toi. Comment pourrais- je t'oublié?

Rachel la regarde dans les yeux et hausse la voix.

-A toi de me le dire Quinn. Douze ans, douze ans que tu as disparu, que je n'ai plus de nouvelle de toi, douze ans que j'espère juste que tu ailles bien car je doute de la sincérité de San te concernant, douze ans que je vis dans l'inquiétude, douze ans que j'attends que tu viennes frapper à ma porte car il y a douze ans tu n'es même pas venue me soutenir lors du pire jour de ma vie alors que la seule personne dont j'avais vraiment besoin était toi. Comment as-tu pu me faire autant souffrir hein Quinn dis-moi comment? Je te déteste pour tout ce que tu m'as fait, pour tout ce que tu me fais ressentir la maintenant je te déteste Quinn.

Des larmes ont coulées sur le visage des deux jeune femmes, Quinn soupir et prend la parole.

- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux pour tout ça Rach mais si je suis parti c'est pour toi car je ne pouvais pas te donner ce que tu attendais de moi, je ne pouvais pas me contenter de ton amitié en sachant que je voulais beaucoup plus. J'étais là à l'enterrement de Finn mais je ne me suis pas montré, je n'ai pas supporté de te voir dans l'état où tu étais mais tu avais San donc je suis parti en sachant que malgré tout tu étais entre de bonnes mains. Et jamais je ne t'ai oublié Rachel, ça fait plus de douze ans que je garde deux boites dans ma penderie dont l'une d'elle contient des photos de toi et une de tes écharpes, les seuls souvenirs que j'ai de toi, ceux qui me rappelle la fille que j'aime depuis des années car oui Rachel je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne mais je sais que tout cela n'est pas réciproques. Malgré tout ça je ne veux plus partir, je ne veux plus t'abandonner Rachel car vivre loin de toi et renoncer à toi sont les choses les plus difficiles que j'ai eu à faire dans la vie.

Rachel sourit et s'approche doucement de Quinn.

- Alors comme ça c'est toi qui a mon écharpe bleue que j'ai cherché partout après l'une des fêtes chez San? C'est toi qui me prenais en photo quand je répétais dans l'auditorium. J'ai aimé Finn plus que tout mais quand tu es parti j'ai compris que la personne avec qui je voulais finir ma vie était toi. Je t'ai pardonné et maintenant je vais te prendre dans mes bras.

Quinn sourit et laisse Rachel faire avant de se remettre à pleurer dans les bras de la petite brune.

-Je suis tellement désolée Rachel.

-Chut c'est rien je suis la maintenant et je t'interdis de me quitter à nouveau.

Quinn regarde Rachel et l'embrasse, le baiser est tendre et transmet tout l'amour qu'elle se porte l'une à l'autre. Quinn pose son front contre celui de Rachel et sourit.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Q.

Elles s'embrassent une nouvelle fois puis se décident à appeler la petite famille pour leur dire de descendre. Une fois arrivée, Brittany embrasse Rachel pour lui dire bonjour et installe Aaron dans sa chaise haute. Tout le monde se met à table pour prendre le petit déjeuné.

-Maman S t'as vu Marraine regarde Quinn comme toi quand tu regardes maman B ça veut dire qu'elles s'aiment beaucoup pas vrai.

-Oui mon cœur elles s'aiment beaucoup et il était temps qu'elles se le disent si tu veux tout savoir.

Tout le monde se met à rire et continue de manger dans la bonne humeur.

En milieu d'après-midi Santana et Brittany envoient Quinn et Rachel se promener avec les enfants afin qu'elles puissent préparer le repas pour le réveillon de Noel ce qui demande beaucoup de temps sachant qu'elles reçoivent leur famille respective en plus de leurs deux amies.

Le soir du réveillon tout se passe bien, peu avant le dessert Quinn prend la main de Rachel et l'emmène à l'extérieur. Elle prend la boite qui se trouve sur l'appui de fenêtre et se tourne vers la petite brune.

-Voilà je pense qu'il est temps pour moi te de donner ça, je pense que tu comprends mieux pourquoi je me suis absentée de table tout à l'heure. Dedans il y a douze lettres, une lettre par an que je t'ai écrite mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te les envoyer. Ouvres-les quand tu le voudras et sache juste que je t'aime Rachel Barbra Berry et joyeux Noel.

Quinn embrasse Rachel et elles restent dans les bras l'une de l'autre quelques instant avant de rentrer et de voir Brittany qui court après Santana autour de la table sous les éclats de rire de tout le monde et surtout de Spencer. Rachel sourit et serre un peu plus la main de Quinn avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

-Je veux la même famille.

-Moi aussi.

* * *

**J'espère que cet OS vous a plu, laissez une petite review pour que je puisse avoir votre avis ça fait toujours plaisir :) **


End file.
